Drake Vista
Drake Vista is an ace student in the Military Academy . He is a skilled mage as well, and considered a prodigy in the Military. He is also the yonger brother of Sanjo Vista and older brother of Siata Vista, also is the son of Supreme Commander Raimo Vista and Ruzana Vista. He is a member of the elite unit, SENSHI. Appearance Drake is a thin and tall young man. He sports mid length black hair. As he can seem more refined than most, he chooses to wear a striped dress shirt with the first 3 buttons undone; also over that a cotton black cardgian. Along with that, Drake wears casual pants and shoes. His clothes are ironicallly very functional in battle, making this style his trademark around the Academy. He also wears a simple black bracelet on his left wrist, the said item is from his maternal grandmother. He wears that bracelet almost everywhere. Personality Calm yet easily angered, this about sums up Drake. Drake is usaully a calm person. but when he gets too annoyed, anger erupts. He can be rather apathetic to things, such as girls that like him or his duties as a Vista. As the Ace of the academy, as he is called, Drake has alot expected of him. Yet he does not let such things get to his head at all. But in turn is frustrated that he can not be an officer due to his age, despite having more than enough strength. Drake desires to do great things in the Military, his ambitiions are clear. Whether it be enemies, rivals, daily trials, nothing can get in his way. Drake loves his family, though him and his sister, Siata, bicker all the time. And when he is not argung with her, it's with Azuki Isshi,, his academy rival, over anything and everything. He and Shisuke, his adoptive brother, get along great; Drake looks up to Sanjo and his parents. Raimo, his father, often compares Drake to the boy's grandfather- Neyo Vista. Relationships Richard Buchanen Richard is the best friend of Drake. They have been friends since the first week at the Academy. Unlike many others, Richard never treated Drake as if he is special or like royalty. He acted with him as everyone else. They get along well, also Drake is usually the one trying to get Richard to be proactive. While Drake is quick to anger, Richard is rather calm and calculated. Azuki Isshi His fiey self-proclaimed rival, Azuki is the one who does anything to beat Drake. She proclaims to "hate" him, btu the validity of that can be questioned, same with Drake. They constantly bicker, more so than any real competing. Their bickering is so trival now, that students expect to see it. Though they can both have a soft side to one another. As after Drake defeated a mysterious mage during the siege of the Academy, she carried him. They even exchange soft feelings, untl being interupted by Yotsuki. The real nature of their association is unknown. History Drake, like all Vista, comes from a life of many luxuries. He was born to his parents, Raimo and Ruzana. From a young age, Drake was an ambitious one. He would often tag along with one of his parents and recieve some training from them. Drake had always had anger issues, something he and his mom could relate with the most. Since his sister had seemingly always been around, being a year younger, they played alot together. Around the age of 8 he decided he would join the military, this overjoyed Raimo. From then on Drake would train and hone hsi skills, up unitl entering the academy. On the first day of Academy, he would meet and become best friends with Richard Buchanen. At some point Azuki Isshi would make herself his rival. Synopsis Main Article: Tales of a New Generation Magic and Abilities Drake is an incredibly skilled mage, worthy of the Captain rank without question. His strength is on level with that of Natsu Dragneel of Fairy Tail. He is hailed through the academy for his battle prowess. He specializes in Ice Magic, but also uses water magic. From a young age Drake had very high magical levels, even for a member of the House of Vista. Ice Magic Drake excels in the usage of Ice Magic. He can use Ice-Make magic as well. Spells *'Ice Magic: Frozen Tundra:' Users shoots a torrent of ice at their opponent. *'Ice Magic: Thousand Shards:' User blasts a vast number of ice shards at their opponent. *'Ice Make: 'Shield (シールド''Shīrudo''): User creates a large shield in front of him that shields everything behind it. Appereance of shield is different from users. *'Ice Make: Arrows': User releases multiple arrows by his/her both hands and shoots them with high speed to enemies. *'Ice Make: Rose Garden '''User creates a giant rose garden made of ice to surround and bind her opponent. *'Ice Make: Eagle': User creates several eagles that fly to his enemy and strike it, as dynamic ice magic these eagles can avoid obstacles to hit its target. *'Ice-Water Magic: Sea King Artic Vortex:' This is a combination of ice and water magic. Best used by a large body of water, the user creats a massive dragon of water and then around spirals ice. The attack is incredibly powerful and is one of Drake's best attacks. Water Magic Drake is highly skilled in Water Magic. He can use it at high levels without too much difficulty ; due to having a impressive amount of raw magical power he can use powerful spells on a medium scale with no aide from a water source. Spells *'Water Dragon': This technique shapes a large amount of water into a giant, powerful dragon, which hits the opponent with formidable might, dealing physical damage. *'Water Encampment': This defensive magic creates a wall of water around the user. Enemy attacks are completely intercepted by a fence of water blown out from the mouth, and is raised from below with tremendous might. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the user, and it makes for a defence without openings. *'Sea King's Vortex': This technique allows the user to make a spiralling vortex of water from the moisture in the air. *'Water Mansoon': With it, the user spits out a large amount of water, covering an entire area with crushing, unavoidable waves. *'Great Water Shark Bullet': The user creates a gigantic shark out of water, and thrusts both hands forward, sending it to attack the opponent. Other '''Enhanced Hand to Hand Combat: '''Drake has sproven himself to be exceptional in unarmed combat. As he was able to easily fight an S-Class level fighter whi had broken into the academy.Drake's Tale: My Journey and My Struggle '''Enhanced Physical Strength:' Drake has considerable brute strength. Trivia *His good friend, Richard Buchanen, calls Drake an unruly genius. All due to Drake's temper issues. *Azuki Isshi is his self-proclaimed rival at the academy. References Category:House of Vista Category:Mage Category:Characters Category:Zicoihno Category:Fiore Royal Military Category:SENSHI